Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 24
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 23 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 25}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 24. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Sandsturm *Wolke *Kratzer *Klee *Hoppel (nicht namentlich) *Kiesel (nicht namentlich) *Biene (nicht namentlich) *Minka *Boris *Flechte *Blatt *Regenpelz *Linus *Oskar *Flicken Erwähnte Charaktere *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium *Schlucht **Großer Felshaufen **Fluss Tiere *Fuchs *Dachs Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, WolkenClan, Zweibeiner, BlutClan, Frischbeute, Silbervlies, Hausleute *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer (im Original eigentlich Streuner), Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Heiler, Anführer, Junges, Krieger, Schüler, Mentor, Ältester, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Herzschlag, Mond *Redewendung: "bis zur letzten Kralle und zum letzten Schnurrhaar", "mäusehirnig sein" Wissenswertes *Seite 345: Der Satz "The last thing he wanted was to force any cat; (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Das letzte, was er wollte, war eine Katze dazu zu zwingen (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Aber er wollte keine Katze dazu zwingen; (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 313 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 345: Der Satzrest "(...) seemed to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 313 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 346 und 354: Der Begriff Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit Einzelläufer übersetzt (vgl. Seite 314 und 321 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 346: Das Wort du vom Satz "Nein, du musst (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 314 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 347: Der Satzrest "(... Rock)pile itself." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 314 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 348: Feuerstern wird fälschlicherweise als goldbraun bezeichnet. *Seite 348: "In den letzten Tagen habe ich euch (...)" - Statt in den letzten Tagen müsste es "gestern" heißen, da im Original die Rede von yesterday ist (vgl. Seite 316 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 349: Das Wort jetzt gleich vom Satz "Ich will jetzt gleich ein Schüler sein!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 316 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 351: Der Satzrest "Well, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 318 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 351: "(...), sah er darin das gleiche Unbehagen, das (...)" - Statt das gleiche Unbehagen müsste es "die gleichen Bedenken" oder "die gleiche Besorgnis" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the same misgivings ist (vgl. Seite 318 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 352: Das Wort dieser vom Satz "(...) Anführer dieser Katzen." ist im Deutschen nicht normal geschrieben (vgl. Seite 319 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 353: Der Satz "That's not how it works- " (zu Deutsch in etwa: "So funktioniert das nicht-") wurde im Deutschen mit "So wird es nicht sein ..." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 320 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 353: Das Wort gebraucht vom Satz "Ich will nicht gebraucht werden, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 320 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 354: Das Wort Ziel vom Satz "(...), dann haben die Katzen ein Ziel." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 321 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 354: Der Satz "He felt a purr rising in his chest." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 321 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 354: "(...), zum Wohle jeder Katze." - Statt Wohle müsste es "Vorteil" oder "Nutzen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von benefit ist (vgl. Seite 321 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 355: "Feuerstern richtete die Ohren (...)" - Statt richtete müsste es "schnippte mit den" heißen, da im Original die Rede von flicked his ears ist (vgl. Seite 321 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 355: Das Wort mitzumachen vom Satz "(...), um mitzumachen?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 321 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 355: Der Satzrest "(...) a couple of perfectly good (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 322 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 355: Der Abschnitt "'I didn't spend moons training them for nothing.' 'Why are you here, then?' Boris demanded. Oscar's jaws stretched in an insolent yawn." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 322 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 355: "(...) Clan wiedererstehen ließ." - Statt wiedererstehen ließ müsste es "ersetzte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von replaced ist (vgl. Seite 322 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise